Life as an Transylian
by jaxinKH
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. Now Ben must disguise himself as a Transylian on this strange planet. The worst part: He has amnesia, and his friends think he's dead! Can Ben help the aliens of Anur Transyl, and will he ever get home? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1 - The death of Ben Tennyson

**We got you now, Psychobos!**

It was just another day for Ben Tennyson, with just another villain who wanted to destroy something. This time it was Dr. Psychobos, who wanted to destroy Galvan Prime. He had made a huge laser to achieve this goal, but he and his hired goons had been discovered by Gwen, who called for backup.

Which led to the situation at hand. Dr. Psychobos was in battle with Ben and Rook, while Gwen and Kevin were taking out his goons. The laser was counting down, but so far Ben's team was winning the fight. "We have to stop the laser! Said Rook, while he jumped out of the way of Psychobos's electrokenisis. "On it" said Ben, as he ran towards the control panel. His Omnitrix had been timed out a while ago, so he had trouble getting to the laser. He jumped out the way of laser guns, debris and goons that were flying through the air and electric currents send out by Dr. Psychobos, but he managed to get there. The control panel was above the laser, which was aimed through a large opening in the wall with an empty space in front of it, about the size of a gym field. Gwen started to shield Ben from attacks using a Mana shield while Kevin protected her while he was kicking alien butt. "You meddling primates won't stop me! You cannot stop my laser, it's controls are far to complex and sophisticated for individuals with such a mediocre intelligence, and I'm using the term loosely." "Uch, does he ever stop talking like that?" Ben though, but when he arrived at the control panel he saw it was a maze of switches, buttons and meters which he couldn't make any sense of, except the aiming control, which was, strangely enough, just a matter of four buttons, up, down, left and right. Ben decided that while he couldn't stop the laser, he could redirect it so it wouldn't hit anything. He aimed it downward, so it wound not hit Galvan Prime, but one of it less important moons, and take out a chunk of Psychobos's ship while it was at it!

Meanwhile Rook was dodging Psychobos's electric lasers from his brain and saw a smoke bomb one of the goons had thrown at them, which had not activated. He threw it at Psychobos, temporarily blinding him, and shot a grappling hook to a loose beam above him. With a strong pull it fell towards Psychobos just as he tried using his electrokenisis, slamming his skull shut and trapping the electricity inside. Moving fast, Rook ran towards him and trapped him in a net.

At that time, Gwen and Kevin were fighting six goons, who were armed with electric swords and small laser guns. Kevin, who had absorbed metal, punched a goon in the face, and immediately kicked another one in the gut. Gwen trapped a goon in her Mana field and threw him into 2 others, following that she shielded herself from an attack and punched the enemy who had tried to slice her with a sword, before shooting him at Kevin, who kicked him in the face. The 4 other goons had gotten up and tried to attack her and Kevin, who stood behind her. Seeing Ben was not in immediate danger, Gwen lowered the shield around him and used allot of Mana to grab all the goons at once, and threw them into a wall. Kevin proceeded to bend the metal plating on said wall to wrap around the enemy's, effectively trapping them in place.

After defeating the goons and trapping Psychobos, Kevin and Gwen ran to Rook, but when they got there they realized they still heard the laser's countdown. "Ben, why is the laser still powering up!?" yelled Gwen at Ben, who was aiming the laser down. I can't stop it, so I'm aiming it somewhere it can't do much damage!" screamed Ben. Rook, Gwen and Kevin started to run towards Ben, but before they got to him, something awful happened.

Psychobos had managed to free himself from Rook's net and, fuelled with rage and anger from yet another intervention from Ben Tennyson, shot a strong electric laser at Ben. The beam zapped right between Gwen and Rook, and hit Ben right in the gut, knocking him to the empty space in front of the laser. With the laser now pointed at him, Ben struggled to catch his breath and get his bearings. "BEN!" Rook screamed, as the laser powered up. Ben just saw the laser pointed at him when it went of, tearing into the floor of the ship and taking down one of Galvan Prime's lesser moons.

The only thing his friends saw was the blinding green light from the laser before it shut down. All that was left was a gaping hole in the ship and a destroyed moon. The only trace of Ben that was left was a shoe, which had been knocked of him when he fell down, and smoldering fabric from his shirt.

Ben 10 was gone, forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - A wish upon a star

"Viktoria, come back!"

On a faraway planet called Anur Transyl, a young girl was running away from her friends. She was a cute little girl, with a pink dress and purple hair and eyes. She could have passed for an adorable little human, weren't it for her gray skin, covered in stitches, and the bolts coming out of her skin. She was angrily running from her friends, or more specifically, from her big sister, who raised her.

"No, I want to go home! Why are we in the middle of nowhere anyway? There is nothing to do here! Come on, let's go back to the city, Bea!" Bea, or Beatrice, had catched up to her little sister, due to her longer legs, and was carrying her back to the campsite."The reason we are here is so you can get some fresh nature air, and NOT so we can go back immediately. Now please stop whining and try to enjoy yourself. Why don't you play with your friend?" the tall woman spoke. She was a beautiful woman for her species. She was tall and slim, but not skinny. Unlike her sister, her hair was black, and put in a tall-standing ponytail, which had a white streak in it. She wore a purple dress and a black apron and boots. She had planned a picnic with her two friends, and her sister had wanted to come, not wanting to be left out. But being a child, she had gotten bored, and wanted to go home. "She won't play with me anymore, Bea. Moxy is tired, and I'm hungry!" said and irritated Viktoria, and she was right. Her Loboan friend was no older than she was, and it had been way past their bedtime. The little girl known as Moxy was snoring slightly, her earrings making small noises with every breath. Her lilac dress with a dark purple band around her chest was rising ever so slightly, her mismatched red bandana nearly falling of her head, it was clear to see: she was dreaming something very nice.

"I told you we would stay up late, but you insisted on coming along. Even dragged Moxy along, the poor thing. You know she needs a lot of sleep." Beatrice wanted to take her sister home, she wasn't trying to be mean to the little girls, but if she did, how else would they learn? She had to be strong, not caring that she probably had to carry them home. "I didn't think we would stay up ALL night, I mean, why are we still up? All we see is space!" Viktoria made one last attempt to reason with her sister; surely she had to see the logic she was applying? But it was for naught. "If it wasn't so late, how else would we be star-gazing? Oh well, go grab the blanket from Ahf-Ryght's bag" Viktoria pouted, walking up to the cranky Etonurite. "Ahf-Ryght, can I get the-" "Just take it, I don't care what it is you need. And go sleep or something, you look tired as hell!" The ghost was apparently in a bad mood, which was odd, considering according to Viktoria, she liked the dark. Ahf-Ryght was leaning back on the ground, her key-necklace dangling from her neck, her purple jacket, witch looked like a short cloak with long sleeves, and had bat-like wings in a different shade of purple sewn onto it, was moving in the wind, but she didn't care about that. Her single purple eye was looking up into space, seemingly uncaring, but secretly marveled at all the twinkling stars, and she followed every shooting star with interest. How she loved the night. Not the darkness of it, but how the lights in it seemed to shine even brighter then.

Then she noticed it.

In the corner of her eye, she detected movement.

And it was coming towards her!

"LHUMIN DON'T YOU DARE!"

A mummy-like boy, the only male in the group, crawled from behind the rock Ahf-Ryght was leaning against, with a pouty grin on his face and a bucket of water in his hands. "I can't believe you saw me coming, how do you keep doing that?" the Thep khufan said, as he threw the water out."It's not so difficult," said the smug-looking Etonurite. "Common, every prank I try on you, you avoid! Or worse, you counter-prank! I'm serious, how do you keep doing that!" Lhumin was quite the prankster you see, and he had pranked almost everyone he knew. His father, his cousins, his aunts, his friends, his other father, and even Scout, Anur Transyl's only plumber had a share of his humor! Except Ahf- Ryght. She managed to avoid every single one of his traps; his set-ups and even the jokes he thought were lame! He planted a bucket of paint above a door; he ended up with a dog-like helmet, which was dripping green instead of shining a golden hue. He tried to wash her coat in the pink wash; he ended up with clothes, which instead of being a white shirt, a white tunic with long sleeves and a purple apron, were all colored pink. He had become obsessed with pranking her, simply because she was unprankable!

Tuning out the bickering behind her, Beatrice returned her gaze to the night sky to do what she had came for; stargazing. She saw a beautiful shooting star, purple as her dress and with a rainbow- coloured tail. Shaking her sister, who she knew wasn't sleeping yet, she pointed at it. "Guys, look! Isn't it a wonderful night? Why are you arguing and sleeping while it's so beautiful outside?" Moxy, who had woken up too, looked upwards. "My cousin said that if you wish upon a star, it will surely come true." She said, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Moxy had always been a bit naïve, and superstitious was her second name. So for the sake of their friend, they all made a wish. "Uhm, guys, he also said there was something you had to do for it to come true." "Well, what is it, I want my wish! "Said a grinning Lhumin. "I… can't remember, but it had something to do with telling people." "So we just have to tell our wish to each other? "Asked a suspiciously awake Viktoria. "I don't think-" "I WISHED I COULD FINALLY CROSS THIS ECTONURITE OF MY 'NOT-PRANKED'LIST!"Yelled a enthusiastic Thep khufan. "Sigh, oh well, I wished I could get a nicer job" said Beatrice, at which her sister said, "Well I wish you didn't have to work so much. "Her friends looked at her, with looks on their faces that just said 'Awwwwwww'. Beatrice squished the little girl in a tight hug, from which Viktoria tried to fight herself free."It's not what you think; I just like having someone to take me to Moxy's house! "Yelled Viktoria, but she was lying, and everyone knew it. Then Moxy spoke up, still unsure if this was the way to ensure their wishes, but not wanting to be left out, she said "I wished people would appreciate the good my cousin is trying to do. He only wants to help! I don't see what is wrong with that." Another wave of 'Awwwwwww's' went through the group, and they turned to the last member of their close group of friends.

"And you, Ahf-Ryght? What did you wish for?" Viktoria asked, curiosity eating her away. The Etonurite looked at her and said "Ah, what the hell."

"I wish for something new to happen to us, something exiting. No offense to you guys, but Anur Transyl can be so boring at times."

"Sweet! Now that we all ensured our wishes fate, I say we wish upon that purple-shooting star!" said Lhumin gleefully, the thought of pranking Ahf-Ryght filling him with excitement.

"Guys, didn't that star seem farther away a few moments ago?"

"And it looks like it's coming this way."

"And it almost like it GONNA CRASH! EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY!"

Just as everyone was at a relatively safe distance, a Chromosapien crashed into the ground, burring itself 5 meters into the ground and digging out a path about 15 meters long.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" "How should I know!" "Go look, you wuss!" "Nuhuh, I'm not looking, what if it explodes?" "Oh man up, you sissy!" "YOU ARE THE MAN, YOU MAN UP!" "VIKTORIA, COME BACK!"

Viktoria, who had gotten enough of the bickering of her older friends, decided that she would go and check it out. But before she could see, she heard a strange beeping sound; which was followed by a bright green flash of light. When her friends had caught up to her, they looked inside the crater that the 'star' had made on impact.

Inside laid a teenage boy, knocked out, in shredded clothes, with ugly peachy skin and weird brown hair and he looked injured. Among all those things, one thing went unnoticed:

The green watch, around the boy's wrist.


	3. Chapter 3 - Introductions across species

"What is….?"

"I don't know…"

"Not sure if we….."

"Are you insane? After we…"

Ben's head hurt. A lot. He felt like he was hit by a brick wall, which was strapped on a moving train, which had been driving on top of a rocket. He had trouble hearing things, and everything was black. After a while the voices seemed to become louder, clearer. He tried to listen and see if he recognized them, while he tried to open his eyes.

"And I'm telling you, we are not kicking him out in the streets! Not after all the trouble we had trying to sneak him in! I don't care how he looks!" Ben heard a child's voice, female and high-pitched, so definitely a child. "_What__'__s wrong with my looks? Am I disfigured or something?_" "Come on Viktoria, you gotta admit, he looks weird with that peachy color! Is that even natural or is he sick?" _"__A guys voice, so far there are two in here.__"_"Stop fighting, both of you. Viktoria did the right thing, asking to help him. We don't know who this is, or what he is, or where he's from. We do know however, that he needed help. So for now we have to wait till he wakes up."

"Guys, I think he's waking up!"

Ben had finally managed to move his eyelids, and was trying to open his eyes completely. After two failed attempts, he opened his eyes. When he looked up he saw a sight he did not expect to see.

A ghost, two girls covered in stitches, a mummy and a tiny werewolf were looking at him. "Hello! My name is Viktoria, and who are you?" said the smaller of the two girls with much enthusiasm. "Viktoria, give him some space! Hello young man, how are you feeling?" spoke the taller girl, no, the woman. "I feel a bit sore, actually. But who are you? And who are your friends?" Ben said, confused of his surroundings. He felt like this place was off, like it had a creepy vibe. He couldn't tell himself why, though. So far they were all pretty nice to him.

"I am Beatrice, and this is my sister Viktoria. The boy over there is Lhumin; the girl's name is Ahf-Ryght, and the girl over there is- MOXY! Don't sniff him, that's rude!" Ben looked at them; they seemed like a friendly bunch of, whatever they were. He could tell that they were different from him, and that they all knew it. "Uhm, nice to meet you guys, but where am I?"

"YOU, my friend, are on Anur Transyl, one of the finer planets of the Anur System!" said Lhumin. He struck Ben as an outgoing person, but then again, he only knew him for like, five minutes. "Okay and, wait. WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Ben said shocked, realizing he was in his underwear."I'm so sorry, but you clothes were in horrible state! They looked like they were hanging on in desperation. We put them over there, and for now you can borrow my nightgown. It's not very manly, but it is better then being in your undergarments, right? You can put it on if you like." Please." said Ben, feeling very exposed, even with the blanket covering him.

When they re-entered the room, Ben had changed into what looked like a shirt that ran down to his ankles and had long sleeves. Feeling uncomfortable in the dress Ben crawled back under the bedcovers. "Oh calm down, you look just fine. Now, you looked pretty beat up when we found you, so I'll have to examine you for injuries. Just tell me when it hurts." "Wow Bea, how do you know how his body works? I know you've been training to become a nurse, but still!" Ahf-Ryght was skeptical. Sure her friend was a fine nurse, but she didn't know anything about the boy!

"He looks quite a bit like a Transylian, so I think we can assume his body is similar enough." "Except he's all weird and stuff". Lhumin muttered, still a little angry he had to carry the boy all the way to the city, which was VERY FAR. Sure, Ahf-Ryght had helped, but she didn't have feet that could get sore! Lhumin still wondered how bandages could get blisters. Ahf-Ryght however, was thinking of other things. "So, now that you are taken care of, can I ask you something?"

"Who are you?"

Ben opened his mouth to tell her, but when he tried to answer he realized something. "What's wrong? Loboan got your tongue?" Said the Etonurite, confused at the lack of an answer. "No, It's just…."

"I don't know who I am."


	4. Chapter 4 - A handsome Transylian

"What do you mean you don't know who you are?" asked Victoria. Surely everybody knew who they were, it was the first thing you knew. "How can you not know who you are?" "You mean you don't have a name?" "Everyone has a name, don't be stupid, Lhumin." "I AM NOT STUPID!"

"QUIET!"

"I don't know who I am, and arguing isn't gonna help! Can anyone please tell me what happened to me?" said Ben. He started to get confused, and the realization of not being able to remember, well, ANYTHING had frightened him. He had no need for fighting mummy's and snarky ghost's."I think I know why you don't know your name." Beatrice had spoken up. She had finished her medical check and she was ready to comfort Ben.

"You have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" "Yes, you have amnesia, It basically means you lost your memory, and can't remember anything." said Beatrice. She had found several bruises and bumps, one of them rather big, and on his head. Other injuries were a few cuts and scrapes, and a small burn on his chest. They did not appear to be serious, and would heal fast. She wasn't completely sure though, since she had never treated or heard of his species before, so she had to work with a resemblance with Transylians.

"Wait a sec, if he doesn't remember a thing, how can he talk and stuff?" Asked Lhumin, always the subtle one. "He seems to have a semi-mild memory-loss. He knows how to talk and breathe, because it happens either out of habit or instincts. However, more complex memory's like name's, family, species and places like his home are forgotten," explained Beatrice, a little angry that Lhumin had to be so blunt. Not like her sister was any better."So his fiddling with that watch was a habit of him before he forgot everything?"said Viktoria, as she pointed at Ben. And sure enough, Ben, who had been a bit nervous, had started to play with the watch. He hadn't even noticed he had been doing it until Viktoria had pointed it out. "Yes, most likely, other habits of our friend here have survived as well." Beatrice tried to stay positive, even though the boy seemed friendly, they still had no idea what kind of person he had been, and now they had no way of knowing. "Okay, so I still do the same stuff I did before, but what about my memories? How can I get them back? CAN I get them back? If I don't know who I was, then-" "Calm down. It might be possible to get your memory back, but it won't be easy," said Beatrice, kindly and effectively shutting the boy up. "We just need to trigger your memory, going somewhere familiar, meeting an old friend anything really." "Anything? Cause he seems pretty familiar with that watch and that hasn't stirred anything." Said an ever-skeptical Ahf-Ryght. "Yeah, his clothes haven't brought up any stories of old either!" said Lhumin. "OH OH I KNOW I KNOW!" yelled a certain Transylian. "Maybe it has to be a really important memory, or a very powerful one!" "Yes Viktoria, only a powerful memory can trigger his recovery. Now will you please sit down?"

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do until I get my memory back?"

At that the room went silent. Ahf-Ryght was the first one to speak up."He's got a good point. What do we do now; I mean the people on Anur Transyl aren't very keen on other alien species. I don't think one looking like this will be greeted with much kindness." "Well we can't keep him in this room forever, if he wants a shot at remembering things." "But how do we get a teenage whateveryouare in this town without creating a angry mob?" "ANGRY MOB!?" "Don't worry, and yes, we need to think of something." "What if we take photo's of everything and show them to him, see if it helps!" "Lhumin, that is your dumbest idea yet!" "IT IS NOT!" "Really, you had even dumber idea's? Please tell me more about them. See if it makes me laugh!" "SHUT UP AHF-RYGHT!"

"What if we disguise him?"

Moxy, though a quiet child, often had ideas like this, and usually the idea's worked. "Moxy, you are a genius!" beamed Viktoria. She ran down the stairs, and grabbed her sewing kit. "Bea, you said he looked like a Transylian right? We could disguise him as that!" "You are right, Viktoria. Ahf-Ryght, can you get your make-up case from home?" "WHO TOLD YOU I HAD A MAKE-UP CASE?" "Can you just go get it?" "…fine. BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE." Ben was confused."Why is she so defensive over a make-up case?" Lhumin answered, "She's a ghost, she has no need for make-up. It's a Etonurite thing." "Okay? So what is happening right now?" "Basically, we're gonna cover you in grey make-up, glue black stitches and copper conductors on you and put you in Transylian clothes and hope for the best!" "Great. Thanks for the summary, Lhumin." "No biggie! I'm just glad I'm not the only guy anymore."

"It's done!" "And I'm back!"

At the end of the day Ben looked like a proper Transylian. His skin was a light grey, with a darker grey hue on his face, which followed his cheekbones and up. On his neck the left side was dark, and on his left arm the dark hue was on most of his arm, except on the top and the fingers. His right arm only had a dark spot on the top of his arm, and his fingers were light grey. On the lines where the hue's met they had glued on black stitches, and his hair had been dyed black with a white streak in the middle. He wore a white short-sleeved dress-shirt and he had a green bow around his neck, matching the color of the Omnitrix. He also wore a dark-blue bib &amp; brace, with copper buttons. He donned black fingerless gloves with copper braces and black shoes with copper soles. He had been given a few copper conductors, but not the big ones, since they should not appear until adulthood.

All in all he looked good for a Transylian disguised human.

"You think it will work?" said Viktoria. "It better work, we have to get out of here, my dad can get home any minute." said Moxy. "Then we better go to our place." Said Beatrice. They had decided Ben would live there for now, since Beatrice and Viktoria lived alone, and he could pose as their cousin without any one asking questions. "Are you ready, Mr. Transylian?" asked Lhumin jokingly.

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's go!" said Ben; as they stepped through the door, out in the open.


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm sorry

"I can't believe it!"

"HOW! Why did he have to die? We beat the bad guys, we saved Galvan Prime! There was no reason!" Gwen was crying over her cousin, who had died on their latest mission. The mission had seemed so routine for them; just take down the bad guys, and save the planet. It should have been easy, they had beaten the goons and Dr. Psychobos had been apprehended.

But somehow the unimaginable had happened. A gigantic laser had blasted a hole in the ship, and taken a moon, but it had gone horribly wrong at the last moment.

Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix, had died.

Now his cousin, friend and partner were going back to earth to report the terrible news to his grandpa. They brought with them the only remains that they could find. A shoe and a part of a black T-shirt that had a green stripe and a white 10 on it. It was unmistakably Ben's. Rook was holding on them tightly, feeling like this wasn't really happening. His first partner had died, and he was blaming himself for it. "It is all my fault. I should have been watching Psychobos, I could have stopped him. It was my net he escaped from, I did this." He kept thinking this as they flew close to Earth.

Kevin had been quiet, choosing to grief in silence. His fist's clenched the steering wheel, making small dents in it. He had been angry, at Psychobos, at Rook, at Gwen, and at the universe itself. Hell, he even blamed professor Paradox for not warning them! He looked at Gwen, who looked like she had cried an ocean.

While Gwen usually kept her cool, she had completely lost it when Ben died. She had cried out for him, and burst into tears when she saw what was left of him. Who could blame her? Sure he was a dweeb, but he was HER dweeb! He always seemed so indestructible when he fought, and he always managed to come out of the fight with a smile and a bad pun. It was a shock to her that Ben had lost, and she kept repeating how unfair it all was.

When they arrived at the Plumber base, Magister Tennyson walked up to them."Ah Gwen, how did the mission go?" Gwen burst into tears and ran, not wanting and being unable to be the one to bring the news to their grandfather. Kevin walked right past Max, his face torn between devastated and infuriated, and he only said one thing.

"Ben didn't make it."

Max stopped in his tracks, as the words sunk into his mind. In a single second he had gone from a parental grandfather to an empty shell. He tried to speak, but somewhere between his mind and his mouth, the words became stuck in his throat. He saw Rook approaching him with two objects in his hands. Recognizing the distinct 10 on the piece of cloth Max felt sick. He had been the one to send the teens on that mission. Magister Patelliday approached the man. "Max, are you okay? What happened?" asked the Piscciss Volann. "I… I need to be alone, Patelliday." "But what happened Max?" Rook spoke up. "Ben was killed in action. Please excuse me. I must notify the family."Rook had tried to keep a straight face while he said that, but it was clear to see how much this was affecting him. He carried the piece of T-shirt away from the older Magistrates as he made his way to the home of Ben's parents.

When he arrived at Carl's and Sandra's home he needed a moment before knocking the door. He felt awful for doing this. Who would like to tell anyone that their son is dead? Nobody that he knew. With a heavy heart he knocked on the door, and Sandra opened it. "Hello Rook, how lovely to see you! Come in, I just made some tea." Carl entered the hallway, and saw the fabric Rook had held up. "Rook, what is that?" asked Carl Tennyson. "Mister Tennyson, I" " Sandra felt sick."Rook, is this a joke? Because it is NOT FUNNY!" she backed away, not wanting to believe it. Carl was not prepared at all, but both their world shattered when Rook spoke up again.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6 - A trip through town

**When Ben looked around, he was quite surprised of what he saw.**

It retrospect, he shouldn't be, considering he was traveling with a ghost, a mummy, a werewolf and two girls covered in stitches. But how can one not be surprised when instead of a clear blue sky, a endless night with purple cobwebs painted across them. Old brick castle-like homes were standing tall and proud. A sea of people between him and the other end of the street.

Except they weren't people, well, not like Ben at least. Ghost were floating in the air holding baskets with groceries in their arms, mummy's and wolves were gossiping, while another wolf was… arm-wrestling with a stitched up man? Seemed random, though judging from the cheering group around them, it seemed like it was a friendly competition. All and all not so bad a neighborhood.

"Come on, we'll show you around!" Viktoria was eager to show her new friend around. She never had the chance to show anyone around before, as everyone new she met already lived there. "Sssh, were trying to blend in, not raise a crowd." Said Beatrice. Some of the people close by had indeed started to look, not really interested, but still curious.

"Why are they looking at me like that? I thought you said I would be fine!" whispered Ben nervously. Ahf-Ryght explained how the town was pretty boring. A new face was news and all news was interesting. "Indeed my friend, tomorrow you will be a celebrity! Everyone will want to meet you!" Lhumin had swung his arm around Ben and was making funny faces. It was obvious even to someone who forgot his own name that the mummy was joking.

After they had walked a while they decided to take a break from their tour of the town and they sat down near a fence at the edge of town. The group had shown Ben the windmill at the west side of the town. Ben had been amazed that from there you could look into the ravine and you would see the very core of the planet. The others thought it was all right, then again, they had seen that sight a million times. Then they had shown him the clock tower, and how you could see the entire town from there. After that they went to the park. It was a nice park. There was a nice pond with little, two-headed eels in it. There were lovely flowers too; which Viktoria told Ben that they were her favorite before she started to collect a bunch of them. The others had sat down on a wooden bench, and they were trying to enjoy the peace the park had to offer.

Key word was tried. Ben had been trying to get a closer look at the eel, eels? He didn't know whether to call a two-headed being one or two animals. Not that it mattered, because when Ben had tried to take a closer look the eel had jumped out of the water into Bens face. He jumped back and into Viktoria. She wanted to give Ben a flower, but now she had fallen into the pond! She was obviously angry, and even after Ben had pulled her out of the water and had apologized multiple times, she was still sulking.

And right now they had stopped near the edge of town. Ben looked around and saw a building that did not look like the buildings he had seen so far. It was made of metal, and a pumpkin field lay in front of it."Hey Lhumin, what is that building over there?" Lhumin looked at the building and said, "That's the Ecto-Lord's castle. Don't get too close. Those pumpkins will stand up and eat you!" Ben didn't believe him. Lhumin had been joking all day. Surely he was joking now too. All the places he had been to and the people he had met were so nice. Pumpkins that eat just you didn't fit, and besides, pumpkins don't walk. They're pumpkins!

Moxy saw the look on Ben's face, and walked over to him. She took one of Viktoria's flowers and threw it over the fence. Immediately the pumpkins opened their eyes, sprouted arms and legs and looked at the flower. There was a short moment of staring. Then they pounced, tearing the poor, innocent flower into tiny pieces, and the pieces into even smaller pieces, and ate it.

Ben was shocked. The attack had been brutal and he wondered what sick mind would plant such things around their home. "Now you know why we told you not to sit on the fence," said Ahf-Ryght. She looked nauseous, could a ghost even be nauseous? Ben didn't know, but he did know that he wanted to leave.

When they got to Beatrice's home, Ben noticed it was quite nice. It was a little small, but not cramped, and the neighborhood looked nice. There was a little playground nearby and a lake to swim in. There weren't any shops, except for a little one that sold food and medical supplies.

When they got inside, everybody just dropped themselves on the couch. Sure the day had been fun, but walking everywhere al day was very tiring! Viktoria sat next to Ben. "Can I see your watch? I wanna know if it has anything cool on it." "Huh? Oh, sure. Why not. Just don't break it." Said Ben. Viktoria began fiddling with it, even though it was still attached to Ben's wrist. "So, what do you think? Do you like our town?" "Yeah, its nice. It's very quaint. But can I ask you something? What's the deal with that Ecto-lord stuff? I mean man eating killer pumpkin? What's with tha-?"

A familiar beeping sound, a green flash and a shriek from Viktoria, interrupted Ben.


	7. Chapter 7 - A strange watch

**There was a Transylian sitting on the couch place. And it was a big one.**

It had short black hair, which extended to his face to make sideburns. It had giant green conductors on its back, and large copper bolts on his arms, shoulders and belt. He wore green gauntlets and a belt, which was also green. On his bare chest there was a logo that looked like a green circle with 2 black triangles on the sides. From it 3 scars were protruding. He had black pants that were connected to his boots, which had copper soles. And he was strong. Even for Transylian standards he was very muscular. His hands were huge, and he was very tall. If he stood up he would have hit his head on the ceiling. But that was not the problem.

The problem was that this powerful Transylian man was a disguised alien boy just a few moments ago.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Lhumin. Moxy stared at the new Transylian, wondering if this was real or if she was still sleeping. Viktoria grabbed her sister who had been sitting next to him, and said sister looked at him with big, surprised eyes. Ahf-Ryght had grabbed the first thing in reach to use as a weapon to defend her and friends. Which happened to be a decorative plant. In short, everyone was shocked.

Including the boy turned Transylian.

"Whoa, what's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" He tried to stand, and hit the ceiling."OW! My head! Wait… Why are you smaller?" He looked at his hands and realized that he had grown! And his voice was different, and so were his clothes! He felt different too. Stronger and heavier. But most of all, he felt different.

And yet it felt familiar. Like he had done this before, and a lot of times too. It felt like he was welcoming a part of him back into his mind, or maybe it was vice versa. Ben didn't really know, and didn't really care. It just felt right to him.

But that was short-lived when he realized his new friends were in quite the panic. "Whoa guys, easy! It's me, okay? Calm down!" When that didn't help, Ben decided to simply scoop them up. Made sense to him, just hold them until they're tired of struggling. You can't panic when you're tired!

It took a lot longer than Ben expected, for Lhumin at least. The others had calmed down after a few minutes when they caught on that the big hug was not going to crush them into a bloody pulp, and were now trying to get comfortable in Ben's arms. That was 2 hours ago, and Lhumin was the only one that hadn't stopped screaming. It was funny for a while, but now everyone just wanted him to shut up.

"OH PUT A SOCK IN IT!" yelled a particularly agitated Ectonurite, and she proceeded to slap him hard in the face. This seemed to do the trick as the boy had finally stopped. Since everyone was now calm and collected enough for Ben's liking, he gently put them down on the couch.

"Man… What happened to you? You're a Transylian!" said Lhumin. "I'm not really sure. It just'happened." Said Ben. Suddenly Moxy spoke up:"I think it was because of your watch." "My watch?" "" Yeah, see that thing on your chest? It is the same logo." Moxy was very observant, and had noticed that both the watch and the logo had the same symbol on them.

"Oh wow! I knew it had cool stuff on it!" said an exited Viktoria. She explained that before Ben transformed, she had been messing with a dial full of aliens she had never seen. She had stopped on the Transylian one because she was one herself and thought it was cool her species was on it too.

"But what do we do now? I know it seems tempting to keep you like this, but unfortunately you look a bit too much like one of the Ecto-Lords henchmen." "Really?" asked Ben. He wondered if there was a connection, but Beatrice had kept talking, so he dismissed it for now. "Yes, although we haven't seen him for a while, it would be best not to get unwanted attention. We need to fix this."

Almost like a machine, Ben's arm rose to the symbol. Yet again he felt like he had done this a million times before. And when he pressed down on it, the others yelped in surprise as the room lit up in green light again. When it died down, the Transylian man was once again a disguised boy. But before anyone could speak, a new, robotic voice sounded in the room. "Voice recognition necessary. Please speak up now." Puzzled by this new feature of his watch, the boy said "Uh…Hi?"

"Voice recognized. Thank you Ben Tennyson."


	8. Chapter 8 - A missing little girl

"**Well, we****'****re here!****"**

After the gang had discovered their new friend's name, they had a lead on who Ben was. Moxy had suggested on asking her cousin Scout if he knew anything. Scout was the only Plumber on Anur Transyl, and one of the few who had traveled off-planet. At least the only one that didn't work for the Ecto-Lord. Those were guys you didn't want to bother.

However, It had been late, and the group had been tired from walking all day. So they decided they would all sleep at Beatrice's and Viktoria's house. They had a fun little sleepover, where they had talked about themselves, and their hopes and dreams.

Ben had learned that Beatrice's and Viktoria's parents had been killed in a fire, and Beatrice has raised Viktoria since then. She had been studying to be a nurse, but caring for Viktoria made it a bit harder, as she now also had a job at the market to bring food on the table. Viktoria still went to school, and liked to read fairy-tales. She dreamed of a prince to make her a princess, and she fell quite easily in love. But Beatrice told Ben it was always a little puppy love, and she forgot about whoever it was just as easy.

He had tried to help Lhumin with pranking Ahf-Ryght, but that had only backfired, to the point that they had to remove A LOT of glitter from each other. Although the conversation they had was nice. Apparently, Lhumin lived with his father and his new husband. He missed his mother, but still visited her and his sister every other week. He and his sister didn't get along so well, and they fought like cats and dogs. But he liked living with his dad, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

After he had removed all the glitter from himself and Lhumin, he had apologized to Ahf-Ryght. After getting the advice of NEVER trying to prank her again, they had been stargazing out the window. She told him how she loved her parents, but her father was in jail. He had made some bad decisions, and her mother had become a bit distant because of it. She wanted to go to space and see other planets, but she didn't want to leave her friends behind. After the conversation she told Ben To NEVER tell Lhumin any of this.

Then he went to Moxy and had a similar talk with her, if only because she was the only one he hadn't talked to yet. Moxy wanted to help people. She hoped she could one day keep people safe, but as long as the Ecto-Lord ruled it would be impossible. She hoped that one day, she could become a Plumber like her cousin, Scout. She admired him. She told Ben he was the first Loboan ever to become a Plumber.

When she told Ben that he had traveled off-planet, he had asked if maybe they could visit him. Ben wondered if maybe he would know what Ben was. Once they knew what kind of species Ben was, they could figure out who he was. A name was great, but Ben needed to know more.

And that brought the group here, on their way to Scout's home. Moxy knocked on the door, but no one answered. Moxy tried a couple more times, but the group realized that he was out. "He is probably patrolling. I guess we have to come back later." Said Moxy, a bit sad that this trip had been for naught.

"It doesn't have to be!" Said Viktoria suddenly. Immediately after saying that, she ran around the corner. "He wants to help people, right? So all we need to do is lure him here by getting into trouble!" "VIKTORIA NO, COME BACK!" Beatrice screamed to her sister. She knew that Viktoria could get into tons of trouble when she was on her own, and doing it deliberately didn't help either. When they got around the corner, the little girl had vanished.

"VIKTORIA COME BACK!" Beatrice was extremely worried. The city was quite safe if you stayed in populated areas, but if you entered the shady parts you could run into thieves, criminals or the lackeys of the Ecto-Lord. And because Viktoria WANTED trouble, things could go very bad, very quick.

"We need to split up! Beatrice and Moxy, you go west! Ahf-Ryght goes north and me and Lhumin go to the east!" Yelled Ben, suddenly taking charge. Everyone silently agreed and immediately went out to look for the little Transylian. Ben could only hope someone would find her in time.

"Oh man, what have I gotten into?"

**Asks and idea's for this story are very welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9 - A cornered little girl

"**Viktoria! Where are you!?"**

Ben ran through the dark alleys of the town, looking franticly for Viktoria. The girl had run away to cause trouble about 20 minutes ago, and as far as Ben knew she hadn't been found yet. "Dammit! How can she run so fast with those little legs!?" He ran into an alley, and suddenly he was faced with an unexpected scene.

A Thep Khufan and a Loboan had cornered Viktoria. They hadn't seen him yet and Ben heard a bit of their conversation.

"Isn't that cute Crüjo? The girl wants to find the Plumber. And she expects US to help her!" "How is that our problem, Kuphulu?" "I'll tell you how it's our problem. Its NOT! And if YOU, little lady, think we are going to help you, you're dead wrong!" The two just reeked of trouble, and Viktoria was trembling in fear, as she was being cornered.

Not wanting to wait for the Plumber, Ben stepped towards the thugs. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Kuphulu and Crüjo turned around and saw a young Transylian, who didn't even have his conductors fully grown! He was more annoying than threatening. "Would you look at that, a kid trying to play hero! Crüjo, won't you play with him?" Crüjo smirked, deeming Ben a worthier opponent then Viktoria, and suddenly leaped at Ben, ready to beat him up till he wouldn't even remember the fight.

Ben jumped out of the way and rolled into a fighting position. But Crüjo turned around quickly and swung his claws at him. Ben managed to dodge them, but got a quick punch in his face, which send him flying. He crashed into a pile of garbage, and he needed a moment to recover. When he did, he saw Crüjo standing over him. He punched Crüjo in his chest, but it seems not to bother the Loboan. If anything, he started chuckling. He then picked Ben up by his shirt and flung him into another pile, and to finish it off he threw a trashcan at him.

"BEN!" Viktoria tried to run to her friend, but Kuphulu scooped her up by her shirt, and lifted her in the air, making her unable to escape. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go, you jerk!"

Ben, alerted by her scream, looked up. "No good" he thought. "They're too strong! If only I was stronger I could…" Then he noticed the Omnitrix. "I must be out of my mind. Oh well, here goes nothing!" Hoping for the best, he slammed on the Omnitrix, and was engulfed in a bright green light.

**I know, it has been months since the last update. Things have been crazy here, and I simply didn't have the time to write! I am so sorry! I will try to update more often, but for now thank you for reading Life as a Transylian and asks and ideas for this story are very welcome! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Diamondhead

**"DIAMONDHEAD!"**

Crüjo turned around, surprised by the unknown voice yelling behind him. Expecting only Ben, he was caught off-guard when his face collided with a fist. The force of the impact flung him back into view off Kuphulu and Viktoria, who looked up in shock. When they looked at the assailant, they saw that he was made entirely of crystal. He was a little bigger then Crüjo, and had two crystals growing out of his back. He wore a black sleeveless leotard, with a green stripe on his chest. He had a green belt with the watch's symbol.

For a second time since his arrival on Anur Transyl, Ben felt different, yet familiar. He felt heavy and strong, and somehow harder. It was difficult to explain, but it gave him confidence, and he faced his opponents with a smirk.

"What, did you think it was over?" he said, he said it's a voice that wasn't his own. Crüjo charged at Diamondhead, enraged by the blow to his face. He tried to claw at him, but Diamondhead's crystal body didn't even scratch. Diamondhead scoffed at the attempt, and punched him once more in the face, knocking him into the pile of trash.

Seeing his partner in crime in trouble Kuphulu decided to intervene. He tossed Viktoria carelessly out of his way and shot his bandages at Diamondhead. ""What the..." said Diamondhead as he was suddenly being wrapped in bandages. Kuphulu lifted him up and threw him into the wall. Diamondhead shot crystal shards at Kuphulu, but the Thep Khufan rearranged his body so the shards flew harmlessly through him. He then sent a handful of bandages at the Petrosapien, intending to grab him. But Diamondhead grabbed them, and pulled Kuphulu towards him. He punched the mummy in the helmet, knocking him unconscious.

Getting back to his senses, Crüjo got back into the fight. Charging at Diamondhead, who didn't notice him getting up. He kicked the crystal alien straight in his back, kicking him into the ground. Breathing in deeply, his jaw suddenly split open and let out a sonic howl. Diamondhead screamed in pain as the sound waves caused his body to crack and little crystal shards fell on the ground.

"STOP IT YOU MEANIE!" yelled Viktoria as she leaped at Crüjo. "Get off of me!" yelled Crüjo as he tried to shake her of his back. Freed of the sound waves, Diamondhead moved fast and hit him square on the jaw, knocking Crüjo out cold. Diamondhead then swiftly grabbed Kuphulu and used his bandages to tie them together.

"That was amazing Ben!" squealed Viktoria as Diamondhead reverted back to Ben. "I know, right? I'm awesome!" gloated Ben. He noticed Kuphulu started to stir; he quickly picked up Viktoria and ran of, not wanting to endanger her again. Hanging in Ben's arms, a thought crossed Viktoria's mind.

"Oh man, I can't wait to tell the others!"


	11. Chapter 11 - The history of Anur Transyl

**"What do you mean, a month?"**

When he and Viktoria had been reunited with their friends, Viktoria had told them all about the fight with Kuphulu and Crüjo. Beatrice had given Ben a big hug, and thanked him for saving her sister. The others had expressed their thanks as well, and Viktoria had received a big scolding.

However, after the celebrations Moxy had some bad news to share. When the others had run after Viktoria, Moxy had used a spare key to get into Scout's home. He had left a note that he had gone on a self-assigned mission to assist the residents of a shantytown that had been partially destroyed by a heavy storm, which had caused floods and landslides.

"Like I said, he'll be gone for a while. He won't leave until the town is completely repaired and the residents taken care of." Ben had been in a bad mood ever since. "It looks like you're going to stay with us for a while." said Beatrice. "Ben, you know what that means?" smiled Viktoria. "SLEEPOVER!" she yelled, loud enough to catch the attention of passers-by.

"Viktoria, you can't have a sleepover. We have school tomorrow." "Awwwwwww. Moxy, why did you remind Bea about that!" whined Viktoria. "Moxy is right. You have that speech tomorrow, so you'll have to work on that."

"Whelp, it's getting late guys. I think we should go home!" said Lhumin. The group then separated, and each went to their own home, exhausted from a long, eventful day.

"A month, huh? I guess I can wait that long...Oh who am I kidding! This sucks!" Ben lay awake in bed. Beatrice had cleaned out the attic for him to use while he stayed with the Transylian sisters, and given him the nightgown from earlier to sleep in. He was very thankful, but it didn't help him fall asleep. For some reason, the creepy vibe he got earlier hadn't left him and the prospect of waiting for Scout didn't help either.

Finally he managed to fall asleep. Though it did not last long.

"Hey Ben? Can I practice my speech with you? I'm a little scared of doing it for my class." Viktoria had sneaked into Ben's room, and had shaken him awake. "Viktoria, it's 3 in the morning. Go back to bed" said Ben. "Pleeeease?" "Ugh, fine. But try to keep it down, okay? If Beatrice finds out I let you stay she'll throw me out!" joked Ben. "Thanks! I promise I'll be quick!" said Viktoria, who climbed onto Ben's bed and got comfortable. "Ok, ok. Just try to whisper. What is your speech about, anyway?"

"It's about the history of Anur Transyl."


End file.
